unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser
to destroy Mario once and for all.]] King Bowser Koopa (also known as King Pooper, Koopsta Knicca, Kid Koopa, Captain Koopa, Emperor Augustus Septembres Octobres Novembres Koopa, Moonman Koopa, Koopa Khan, King-of-the-Road Koopa, Count Koopula, Blackbeard Koopa, King Googoo Gaga Koopa, Professor Kooparity, The Pied Koopa, Dr. Koopenstein, Koopfinger, The Sheriff of Koopingham, Koopa Nemo, King O'Koopa, Koop-zilla, Koopa Klaus, Red Baron Koopa, Al Koopone, Rappin' Koopa, El Koopitan, Koop Tut, Redcoat Koopa, Alley Koop,'Lil koopey,Bowsa, Claim Jump Koopa, Kool Koopa, Karate Koopa, Billy the Koopa, Judge Koopa, Warden Koopa, BarraKoopa, Kolonel Von Koop, Kangaroo Koopa, Darth Koopa, Kralj Bouser Koopa, Osama bin Koopa,' Koop Daddy',' Adolf Koopler', Robo Koopa, Barrak Okoopa, Bowsah, Mr. Koppa, billy, koopamckkopa, Godzilla Koopa, Koopa Bowser and Fawful Koopa 'and is referred to as '''that creepy ' '''Bowser by some of his enemies (most of them are now dead) ) is a horrible, not-so evil genetic mutation of a baby gone wrong, set loose to invade the poor town of Tokyo. However, he got lost on the way there, and ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom, where he survives on a regular diet of Milk, heroic plumbers, and the occasional appendage of one of his offspring. He once killed an innocent mario cookie. (WHY?!) Meanwhile, the casting directors had to find a replacement for him for their movie so they hired another horrible, not-so evil genetic mutation gone wrong, named Godzilla, and paid him double. Bowser was actually created by Evil Guy. Bowser's Hobbies In addition to ruthlessly controlling the malicious Koopa army and executing all who get in his way, Bowser is the number 1 fan of the hit TV series Teletubbies; Bowser happens to be vice president of the Teletubbies Fan Club. (The president is Shigeru Miyamoto himself but he'll get revenge on him.) Bowser is 9th-in-command of the Association of Board Hosts, and, due to really disliking his placement, tends to ruin the other members' fun by crashing their parties. He also sits on Evil Guy to annoy him, as he hates him very much. Political Standings Bowser cannot vote (nor does he have any political rights whatsoever), so he is completely lacking in preference of the United States' two political houses. He does, however, have significant political standing in that he is the ruler of the Koopa Kingdom, and also the self-proclaimed King of Sweden. His thirst for power (and apple pie) has also led him to attempt at becoming the king of the Mushroom Kingdom several times, although he has, for the most part, failed in doing so. He also rules the country of America thanks to a radio-controlled android of his known only as "George W. nkbknllnlmlmlgbdvkbg;lfsb, and he has a high rank in the country of France as the main sponsor of the Foreign Legion. The Great Videogame War During the Great Videogame War, Bowser was shot dead by Tails Doll . He knew it was coming, he just wanted to risk playing Can You Feel the Sunshine ''backwards outside his castle at 1 am. He was later revived, reluctantly, by his ally, Mario, and his head reassembled with Sellotape. Appearence in Shames Bowser has appeared in many shames over the years. Super Mario & Wario Moonshine During the development of Super Mario & Wario Moonshine Bowser and the Elite Team o' Terror got into a fight with Shigeru Miyamoto and whenever there was a cutscene involving the bad guys, everything would turn into cartoons. At the end of the story, Bowser is shown forcing DINNER down his minions throats becasuse of their failiure to kill Mario. He is revealed to have certain ''feelings for Dolphin Island. Super Ronald Galaxy Bowser appears in Super Ronald Galaxy, working for The King and Colonel Sanders. He first appears as the boss in the third boss level, Colonel Sander's Hot Sauce Reactor. Bowser appeared to die after Ronald McDonald knocked him into the hot sauce surrounding the area. However, he later appear as a mini-boss alongside Waluigi and Colonel Sanders in the final boss level, The King's Restaurant Reactor. However, he appears to be killed when the Restaurant Reactor explodes. An easter egg in it has been found with bowser as a shooting star. Grand Theft Sesame Street Bowser appered wanting to destroy Sesame Street. Elmo decided to kill him, manly cause he took his sandwich. After killing him, he had a clone that was called, Eviler Bowser who was 90% more eviler than Bowser. He wanted to destroy the world but, Elmo killed him. Then, he had another clone called Super Evil Bowser which was 99.999% more eviler than Evil Bowser. This Bowser wanted to destroy the universe and was unstopable to any weapon! Elmo learned you have to say how nice he is to kill him, he dies and turns back into normal Bowser. Bowser's Family He made himself because idk how that works and he watches teletubbies Parents Wife and Children Currently, Bowser is father to seven kind young gentlemen as well as another darling little boy. All of these children were actually offspring of his cousin, and Bowser adopted them. Bowser is wed to the aptly-named Bowser's Wife, who has an undying hatred of him due to his childhood wish of marrying Princess Peach (which he, as stated above, has not given up on). Uncle Luigi is also Bowser's uncle, as seen in the Mario Party 6 name "Green Bros." awarded to a team consisting of Luigi and Yoshi (Bowser's father). Strangely, though, Nintendo has officially announced that Mario is not Bowser's uncle along with his brother, as he was merely adopted by his mom. Sister In a bizarre event in episode 27 of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!, a portal to an alternate dimension opened up; out of this portal stepped a bovine-like, female version of Bowser. This creature, who claimed to be called "Cowser", soon identified itself as the sister of an otherworldly incarnation of Bowser. Bowser soon formed a bond with Cowser; however, Wario had eaten most of Cowser's active body by the end of the episode. Cowser never appeared again, although she was given several references by utterings of Bowser in later episodes, and, despite her status as dead, she even wrote a letter to the Koopa King in the episode "Teenage Mutant Ninja Goombas Attack". Cowser also appeared in the opening sequence of the NES version of Mario is Finally Missing! as a nameless agent of Bowser. This appearance, in which she said nothing, showed her to be almost bull-like (and therefore possibly male), although the character shown was clearly Cowser. Brother Boswer is actually Bowser's clone that the Evil Guy made in hopes that he would obey him. Boswer escaped, but was unable to find something to do with his life due to him being too picky on what job he had. In the end, he worked for Bowser until Hitario pushed them into nuclear waste and they fused. They looked exactly the same, except on the back of their shell, the words "KICK ME" were there for some reason. Distant Cousin Bowser also has a cousin named Nedzer. An extreme geek, and an unusually kind person, he was cast out of the Bowser family. He eventually founded "Nedzer Enterprises", though it was bought out by Bill Gates so he could control the computers of the Mushroom Kingdom. Nedzer was the star of his own game, "Send That Fax", considered one of the greatest shames NintenDO ever produced. Alter-Ego In the show Everybody Loves Bowser, Bowser drinks some bad milk and turns into Giga Bowser. This makes him behave like a posh and psychotic Freak with a balloon called Winston. In Viva la France! a portal manifests and Giga Bowser breaks away from Bowser's sub conscious. In later epidodes he gets thrown into an Angry Sun, gets eaten by a Goomba, and starts selling Pickle's. He appears in Super Mario & Wario Moonshine as the final boss. When he obtains an uber powuh form, you must chase him round a bathtub. In the end he appears to drown in Moonshine, but an anyomious source says that he appears in Mario & Luigi: Teh 4w3s0m3 Adventure as a communist. Grandma Grandma Bowser claims to be Bowser's grandma, but she is more likely Wowser's cousin, and thus is really Bowser's great Aunt. Dark Version Bowser also has a dark version, Dark Bowser. Dark Bowser was created when Bowser's essence and Wowser's essence were spliced by the Darksaber.